A New Life
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Susan dies on Earth and Aslan gives her a chose either go to his Country or stay with her love Caspian. She chooses Caspian and starts a New Life. Now 14 years later in Narnia Caspian goes on the journey on the Dawn Treader leaving his wife and children behind. He picks up not just Lucy, Edmund & Eustace but also Peter, Diggory and Polly. They are given the choose to stay in Narnia
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Susan dies on Earth and Aslan gives her a chose either go to his Country or stay with her love Caspian. She chooses Caspian and starts a New Life. Now 13 years later in Narnia Caspian goes on the journey on the Dawn Treader leaving his wife and children behind. He picks up not just Lucy, Edmund and Eustace but also Peter, Diggory and Polly. They are given the choose to stay in Narnia and they find Susan is alive what will their chose be? And what will Susan say?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Susan had been with her parents in America. He heart was bleeding for Caspian. She knew she would not find love like that here. Oh she wished she had stayed in Narnia. Her parents had taken her to a party and she decided to leave the party early as she was not in the mood to party. Her thoughts were consumed by thoughts of her fight with Peter, Edmund and Lucy because she decided to go to America with their parents. They didn't understand that her heart was broken.

She was walking across the road thinking about her family and most of all Caspian when she felt pain unlike any other. She sees a car had run over here. She heard people shouting. He her world was going black.

"It is time Queen Susan the Gentle", a voice says and roars

The last thing she heard was a roar before she knew no more…

* * *

Susan woke up expecting to be in her miserable life but found herself with sand beneath her feet.

"Where am I?" Susan asks and looks around, "It is not possible"

She saw she was in Narnia. But that was not possible as she was barred from returning. She looks down at herself and she was wearing her grey/purple Narnian dress that was one of her favourites and she felt her familiar crown on top of her head.

"Susan", a voice she knew so well

Susan turns and sees Aslan.

"Aslan!" Susan scrambles and kneels before him

"Rise Queen Susan", Aslan says

Susan throws her arms around Aslan and he chuckles.

"What happened? How am I here?" Susan asks

"Do you remember what happened dear heart?" Aslan asks

Susan thinks hard and then it hits her she remembers.

"I remember leaving a party and crossing the road. I was thinking of Caspian and my family. Then I knew blinding pain and your voice before I woke up here", Susan replies, "I was in an accident wasn't I?"

"Yes dear heart. And I am afraid you didn't survive it", Aslan says sadly to the Gentle Queen

"Am I in your country? And what of my siblings and parents?" Susan asks

"Everyone believes you to be dead. Including your siblings. Your not in my country yet. You have a chose to make. You can either come with me too my country or stay here in Narnia with Caspian. Your last trip here you formed a bond with Caspian that I didn't foresee. Both off your hearts ache for the other. So your chose is to stay here in Narnia for the rest of your life then travel to my Country with Caspian or come to my country now", Aslan explains

"How long do I have too decide?" Susan asks

"One week. I know you want to think this though. I will know if you have decided. But if your heart doesn't what to be here I will take you too my country", Aslan says

"Thank you", Susan says

"It has been three years since you last left here and Caspian has built Cair Paravel as a memorial to you. As a pledge of his love for you", Aslan says

Susan looks at Cair Paravel and she couldn't believe it.

"He did this all for me?" Susan asks

"Yes", Aslan says, "Go now for he is like everyday hoping for your return"

"Thank you Aslan", Susan says hugging the lion before rushing off to Cair Paravel with Aslan's laugh behind her

* * *

Caspian was look at the throne room which he had built but instead of four thrones there was five he was hoping that the Pevensie's would come back and would share the duties with him. Suddenly he feels a presence behind him.

"Who dares enter here? This is scared place that none should enter", Caspian asks looking around

"Your Majesty, my King I being news from the Pevensie's world", a woman's voice says from the shadows

"Are their Majesty's ok?" Caspian asks

"High King Peter the Magnificent is studying with an old friend of Narnia's Diggory Kirke, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant are with relatives waiting on returning to Narnia…", the woman says

"What Queen Susan?" Caspian asks

"That is where the news gets grave your Majesty. Queen Susan the Gentle didn't handle your separation well and her parents took her to another place in her land called America. She was returning from a social event when there was an accident. She was killed instantly", the voice says

Caspian gasps and falls to his knees in pain at losing his wonderful Queen.

"No, No, No anyone but her. She can't be is Aslan's Country yet", Caspian says tears flowing

Susan's heart ached for him but she needed to know somethings.

"All is not lost, and all is not without hope, my King for Queen Susan has spoken with the Great Aslan. And he has given her a chose", Susan says

"What chose?" Caspian asks

"She can live out her days here in Narnia or she can go with the Great Aslan to his country. But she can never return to the Country of her birth. She has one week to make the decision", Susan says

"Where is she?" Caspian asks

"First do you love her my King?" Susan asks

"More then anything in the world", Caspian says with passion

"Then see me my King", Susan says stepping out of the shadows

"Susan!" Caspian says and he rushes to her and she to him

Caspian twirls her around.

"My Queen", Caspian says

"My King", Susan says

They both kiss and they feel warm inside.

"Do you know what you will tell Aslan when he comes back?" Caspian asks

"Yes I do. I think you do as well", Susan says kissing him again

"Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia will you do the honour of marrying me and becoming my Queen?" Caspian asks

"I will", Susan says and kisses Caspian again

* * *

 _Earth…_

* * *

Peter had gotten the news his sister had been killed in a hit and run accident in America he felt numb. His sister was gone but he hoped she was in Aslan's Country. Now he was going to tell Lucy and Edmund. His mother and father were bring Susan's body home to be buried in Finchley. He couldn't believe the last words to his sister were ones of anger.

He knocked on his Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold's door. Alberta opens up.

"What are you doing here?" Alberta asks

"I need to speak with my siblings", Peter says

"They are up the stairs", Alberta says

Peter goes up the stairs with a heavy heart.

"Peter!" Lucy says seeing him and hugs him tightly

Edmund sees the look on his brothers face.  
"Peter what is it?" Edmund asks

Lucy pulls back and see Peter's sad eyes.

"Peter?" Lucy asks dreading what he was about to say

"I am afraid I have to tell you that Susan…that Susan", Peter struggles to get it out

"What about Susan?" Edmund asks

"Susan left a party that Mum and Dad were at and she was involved in a hit and run. She didn't survive", Peter chokes out

Lucy starts sobbing and Edmund hugs her tight with tears falling.

"No, no, no", Lucy says

"I am sorry Lu. Mum and Dad are bring her body home for burial", Peter says

"She would be in Aslan's Country wouldn't she be?" Lucy asks

"I am sure she is", Edmund says

"We never got to make up with her", Lucy cries

They all get into a group hug comforting each other…

* * *

 _One Week Earth Time Later…_

* * *

As Susan's coffin was lowered into the earth her siblings cried but knew she would be with Aslan and they prayed that Aslan would look after her. They had argued with their mother and father what to put on the Head Stone but finally there parents agreed so the grave stone read…

 _Susan Helen Pevensie_

 _Beloved Daughter, Beloved Sister_

 _The Gentle Queen_

 _1928 – 1945_

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _14 Narnian Years later…_

* * *

It had been 14 years since Susan and Caspian married. And 13 years for Susan since she saw her siblings. She missed they and regreted their last day together. But that was the only thing she regretted.

Now she had children the eldest was Crown Prince Rillian Peter who was 13. She had 28 other children. All of them she loved dearly.

There was Crown Prince Rillian Peter who was 13, twins Princes Tristan Edmund and Christian John who were 12, next twins again Princess Eugenia Lucy and Princess Embla who were 11. Next was Princess Amelia who was 10, then Princess Helen who was 9, then the Nonuplets Princess Lyra, Prince Marius, Prince Darius, Prince Caius, Prince Gaius, Prince Louis, Prince Garsiv, Prince Asriel and Princess Charlotte who were 8. Then the triplets Princess Zoey, Princess Tamina and Princess Clarey who were 7. Then Prince Stefan who was 6, then Princess Una who was 5. Then the quadruplets Prince Dunstan, Dustan, Princess Myriad and Princess Sofia who were, then Prince Tus who was 3, then Princess Maya who was 2, then twins Prince Gaston and Princess Yvaine who were 1.

Caspian was about to go on the Dawn Treader to find some messing Lords. Susan was staying in Narnia to rule it and look after the children with Glemstorm and Trumpkin. The rest where going with Caspian.

"Take care of yourself. I want no new scars on you", Susan says kissing her husband

"I promise. I love you so very much Susan. My Queen", Caspian says returning the kiss

"I love you too my King", Susan says kissing him again

Caspian kisses and hugs his children goodbye this journey will take maybe 6 months or more and he was really going to miss his family. They were the light of his life.

"We are ready to go My King", Captain Drinian says

"I will miss you", Susan says kissing Caspian again

"Me too my Queen. You be safe here", Caspian says

"I will. Come home soon", Susan says

"I will anything for you and the kids", Caspian says

"I love you with all my heart", Susan says

"The same with me", Caspian says kissing her again

"Good luck", Susan says as Caspian boards the ship

He sees his kids and wife waving at him from the dock. As the ship sets sail to find the Lords of Telmar.

Susan and the children watch till the Dawn Treader was out of sight and sighed she was going to miss him especially since she was pregnant again. She didn't tell him as he would have wanted to stay. But Aslan told her in her dreams he needed to go. So she let him.

She was going to be acting ruler alone till Caspian came back. So with one final look at the Sunset she and the kids went back to Cair Paravel where she would be sitting alone in the throne room for the first time since her brothers and sister went on campaigns in the First Golden Age.

She hoped she could rule the New Narnian nation with the strength and fight she always had. She now prayed for Caspian to have a safe journey and return home unharmed.

"Will he be back Mummy?" Princess Una asks

"He will my darling Children. I am sure"

* * *

 _Two Months Later…Narnia_

* * *

Susan had been sitting on her throne alone for 2 months now she was 5 and a half months pregnant and reports where coming in that were troubling for her. It was starting to get cold when it should be warm and people where disappearing.

"My Queen we have news from the North", Glemstone says

"What is the report?" Susan asks

"There have been killings my Queen and they were surrounded by snow", Glemstone says

Susan was afraid of the next question. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was as her brother and Aslan killed her.

"Anything else unusual?" Susan asks

"Winter has started in the North and we found some people turned to stone", Glemstone says

"The White Witch has returned"

* * *

 _Dawn Treader_

* * *

Caspian had been sailing for two months and been having weird dreams. Suddenly he was in a landscape that looked like Cair Paravel.

"Son of Adam", Aslan says

"Aslan", Caspian says bowing, "What can I do for your my Lord?"

"You will be having guests soon. They must not know Susan is alive yet. You must keep that to yourself and tell the crew", Aslan says

"Why is that?" Caspian asks

"Because they not be ready to learn the truth", Aslan says

"I will do what you command Lord Aslan", Caspian says

"Good you will understand in the morning", Aslan says

"Aslan is Susan alright?" Caspian asks

"She is. Be well son of Adam we will speak soon", Aslan says

Caspian wakes up with a start. Aslan had visited him! He wondered who these guests would be if Aslan didn't want to tell them Susan was alive. There were only three people he could think off and that was impossible wasn't it?...

* * *

 _Earth…_

* * *

Peter, Edmund and Lucy had been staying with their Aunt and Uncle since Susan died a few weeks ago. They all deeply missed their sister. And hoped she was happy in Aslan's Country. But it was like a part of themselves where missing.

They where all in there bedroom ready a letter from their parents saying all the parties they had been too.

"How can they do this so soon after Susan died?" Edmund asks

"It is like they don't care", Lucy agrees

"They could be in a different state of grief", Peter replies

"Yeh right. They barely stayed for Susan's funereal before they headed back to America", Edmund says

Peter starts looking at the picture on the wall. It was of a boat in the middle of the sea. It looked familiar.

"Lucy have you seen this ship before?" Peter asks

"Yes. It's very Narnian-looking isn't it?" Lucy asks

"Yeh just another reminder", Edmund says

"There once where three orphans. Who wasted their time believing in Narnian Nursery rhymes", Eustace says

Eustace was there cousin who was very rude and nasty. More so now Susan was dead.

"Please let me hit him", Edmund says

Peter holds Edmund back with Lucy.

"No", Peter and Lucy order

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund asks

"It's my house", Eustace says, "I'll do as I please. You're just guests"

Edmund growls but Peter holds him back. Edmund's temper had returned with Susan gone.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway?" Eustace asks, "It's hideous"

"You won't see it from the other side of the door", Edmund says

"Peter, Edmund it looks like the water is actually moving", Lucy says

"Your right Lu", Peter says studying the painting

"What rubbish!" Eustace says, "See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours"

"There once was a boy called Eustace. Who read books full of facts and were useless", Edmund says

Peter and Lucy quietly chuckle. They hadn't laughed much since Susan died.

"People who read fairy tales are always this sort that become a hideous burden to people like me who read books with real information", Eustace says

"Hideous burden?" Edmund says

"I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here", Peter says

Edmund shuts the door when Eustace wanted to run away.

"I have a right mind to tell your father you stole Aunt Alberta's sweets", Edmund says

"Liar", Eustace says

"Really?" Edmund asks

"Edmund! Peter! The painting", Lucy says

"I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them", Edmund says

"Ugh! I'm infected with you!" Eustace says

Suddenly the painting explodes with water all around them.

"What is going on here?" Eustace asks

"You think-?" Edmund asks

"I am not meant to go back", Peter replies

"Some kind of trick", Eustace says, "stop it or I'll tell Mother. Mother! Mother!"

Peter, Edmund and Lucy they were excited to be going back to Narnia and Peter more so since he was told he wasn't meant to go back.

"I'll just smash the rotten thing", Eustace says

"No, Eustace! No!" the siblings say

"We can't stop it!" Lucy says

"Get off me! Get off!" Eustace says

"Let go of it, Eustace! Put it down!" Lucy yells

"Put it down Eustace! We need it to get to Narnia", Peter yells

"Get off it!" Edmund says

"Let go!" Lucy says

"Whoa!" Peter says as the room was quickly filling with water

Suddenly they were all under water grunting with the effort of trying to get for air. Suddenly they reach the surface and they were in the middle of the sea.

"Edmund! Peter!" Lucy gasps

"What's happening?" Eustace asks gasping, "Where are we?"

Suddenly they see a ship about the crash into them. They had to swim away.

"Eustace, swim!" Lucy yells

"What's going on?" Eustace asks

"Eustace, come on!" Lucy calls

"Come on move!" Peter orders in his kings voice

"They might not be friendly", Edmund says

"Keep swimming!" Lucy says

Three people jump off the ship and into the water.

"Edmund! Peter!" Lucy calls

"It's all right. I've got you", a familiar voice says

Lucy turns to see Caspian. She thanked Aslan he was here.

"Caspian!" Lucy calls happily

"Lucy", Caspian says

Caspian now knew what Aslan's warning was about.

"Peter! Edmund! It's Caspian", Lucy calls

"It's alright boys. You're safe now", Caspian says

"We're in Narnia?" Peter asks shocked

"Yes you're in Narnia", Caspian says

Peter couldn't believe it. He was not meant to return to Narnia.

"I don't want to go", Eustace says hysterical, "I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!"

"Hold on", Caspian says as they get everyone back on the ship

They were finally on the ship and where given towels to dry themselves and to get them warm.

"That was thrilling", Lucy says

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asks hugging her

He hoped they hadn't died back in their world. Susan would be so upset. But happy at the same time that they would get to stay here and know their nieces and nephews.

"I have no idea", Lucy says

"Caspian", Peter and Edmund say

Caspian hugs them both

"It's great to see you", Edmund says

"Great to see you", Caspian says

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asks

"No. Not this time", Caspian replies

Caspian knew now they hadn't died in their world and they were just here to help. Maybe they could help find the Lords of Telmar.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm glad to be here", Edmund says

"So am I. Never thought I would see this place again", Peter says

Eustace suddenly screams, "Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!"

Eustace had kicked Reepicheep off him.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy says happily

"Oh. Your Majesties", Reepicheep says bowing

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure", Edmund says

"The pleasure is all mine, sir", Reepicheep says, "But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?"

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off", Eustace says gasping

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir", Reepicheep replies

"It talked! Sis you see?" Eustace says, "Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!"

"He always talks. Getting him to shut up is the trick", Caspian replies

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your highness, I promise you, I will no say it", Reepicheep says

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace yells

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep says

Edmund looks like he wanted to do just that but Peter and Lucy hit him.

"Edmund!" Lucy and Peter say

"I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?" Eustace asks

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's Navy", a Minotaur says

Everyone laughs when Eustace faints.

"Was it something I said?" the Minotaur asks

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asks

The Minotaur nods, "Your Majesty"

"Men!" Caspian calls, "Behold our castaways, Peter the Magnificent, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valliant! High King, King and Queen of Narnia!"

Everyone bows to them. Caspian knew he was going to have trouble not telling them Susan was alive. But he had orders from Aslan. And maybe he would be able to tell them soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _4 Months Later…_

* * *

Susan was worried there was now a war going on in her kingdom. With the horrible White Witch. That basically killed Edmund last time if it wasn't for Lucy's cordial from Father Christmas. She had yet to go with her troops but she was thinking about joining them now she had given birth three weeks ago to a baby girl named Julia.

She had been stressed for all of her pregnancy since Caspian was still on his voyage. She was doing all the work while pregnant getting her army ready and fighting under General Glemstone. She was getting daily updates and the battle was not going as well as it should and Susan knew what she needed to do. Her army needed a figure to lead them into battle. As it was getting colder by the day. They wouldn't last till Caspian came home.

"Send for Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Cornelius. I need to speak with all of them", Queen Susan says to a page boy

The boy hurries away. Soon all three where in her private study.

"You asked to see us Your Majesty?" Cornelius asks bowing

"Yes I did. I need to tell you I need you to act as Regents and Advisors of Narnia", Queen Susan says

"What do you mean? Why would you need Regents?" Trumpkin asks

"I am going to join my army to stand against the White Witch", Queen Susan says with conviction

"You Majesty you can't do this", Trufflehunter protests

"The army needs a King or Queen of Narnia leading it. And I am the only one here", Queen Susan says with reason

"But you Majesty…", Cornelius protests

"Nobody alive or in Narnia but me here knows the White Witch and what she is capable off. So I am needed at the front my dear friends or the witch will win and take control of Narnia again", Queen Susan says gently

They all look like they were going to argue.

"I will not let Narnia suffer again to the White Witch. They did suffer for 100 years before my siblings and I freed them. I will not let that happen again", Susan firmly with conviction

"There is no talking you out of this is there?" Trumpkin asks

"No", Queen Susan says with a small smile  
"What do you need from us?" Trufflehunter asks

"I need you three to be my Regents and Advisers. I need you to be by my sons side. He is only 13 and I don't want him taking full power. You will hold power but my son should have some say but not final as he is still young. But I am sure you three will be good with teaching him. I will try and sent messages when I can", Queen Susan says, "Under no circumstances are my children allowed anywhere near this battle. Is this understood?"

"It will be as you will your Majesty", Cornelius replies

"Good. I need to tell my children and pack my gear. Tell the rear guard we leave at first light", Queen Susan says

"I will", Trumpkin says

"Oh and one more thing. If Caspian returns warn him about the witches power. And tell him to consult with the journals of my brothers about the White Witch. Especially Edmund's", Queen Susan instructs

"We will your Majesty", Trufflehunter says

"I also have some knowledge on the White Witch", Cornelius says

"Then explain to him. I thank you for your services. Now I must prepare", Queen Susan says

"As you wish your Majesty", they says bowing

Queen Susan goes and gathers all 30 of her children with her newborn daughter in her arms.  
"Why have you called us Mother?" Prince Tristan asks

"I need to tell you my loves I am leaving tomorrow with the rear guard", Queen Susan says gently

"Mother you can't!", Crown Prince Rilian says

"I am needed as I am the only one alive here that has fought against the White Witch", Queen Susan says

"Let me go with you!" Crown Prince Rilian says

"NO! You will not follow me any off you! Narnia needs all of you to live on. I promise I will try and come back to you. But I don't know what will happen it is all Aslan's will", Queen Susan says gently and firmly

"Will you be coming back Mummy?" Princess Una who was 5 asks

"I will try my hardest. If Aslan's will I die then I can't help it. You will still have your father. And maybe your Aunt and Uncles", Queen Susan replies

"Who will rule Narnia?" Prince Christian asks

"I have appointed Cornelius, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter Regents and Advisers. Rilian you will have a say but they will have the final word. You will learn more at the throne. You are needed here. Not in battle with me", Queen Susan says

"Please Mother", Crown Prince Rilian says

"Absolutely not! You WILL listen to me and the Advisors and Regents of Narnia in my absence", Queen Susan says sternly

"Fine Mother", Crown Prince Rilian replies angrily storming out

"When to you leave?" Princess Eugenia asks

"At first light", Queen Susan replies softly

"We will miss you Mummy", Princess Tamina says

"And I will miss all of you with all my heart", Queen Susan replies

They all hug her and Queen Susan puts they to bed before going to get her gear ready. She finds her bow, quiver of arrows, knifes and a sword she had learned to use. She had all her gear with her upgraded armour she wore last time against the Witch.

She spent some time with her newborn daughter and twins who were one.

"You are so loved Julia, Yvaine, Gaston. Mamma loves you, Dada loves you. You will see us again one day my darling daughters and son", Queen Susan says gently brushing her daughters cheek and her sons

The baby gurgles in her sleep. Prince Gaston looks at his mother with innocent eyes and so does Yvaine and it breaks Queen Susan's heart that she would be leaving them. But this threat to her people and family needed to be taken care off.  
"Always remember I love you all. Always. Even if I go to Aslan's Country. And remember Aslan will guide you", Queen Susan whispers

She leaves the room with tears falling. She dressed in the clothes she had hardly wore as a Gentle Queen. But she knew she needed to protect her people, her country and her children. She would not let the White Witch win. She puts her sword in its sheath that was on her belt. She put the quiver on her back and her bow hung over her shoulder. She looked like a warrior as she had braided her long inky black locks. She had just enough time to write a letter to Caspian if he returned while she was fighting. Telling him how much she loved him. She also told him when Lucy and Edmund come as Aslan said all those years ago to tell them she loves them. And if she dies she will wait in Aslan's Country for them.

She then headed out to the rear guard who were nearly ready to go with people from everywhere to see them off. She sees all her children their even Rilian.

"I am sorry Mother", Crown Prince Rilian says hugging her

"I know. I love you my Rilian. You will do just fine. Aslan will guide you", Queen Susan replies

"Thanks", Crown Prince Rilian says

"Now my children you must behave", Queen Susan says

"We will", Princess Charlotte replies

"Good. Now I must do this. People of Narnia, behold my first born, my son Crown Prince Rilian Peter, Prince Regent of Narnia, and my beloved child. In this time of grave crisis I call upon all here present to witness my act. I now bestow upon your Regent the Great Ring of State, my symbol of Ancient Narnia. For duration of the war with the White Witch or until my husband King Caspian returns and says otherwise. My son Crown Prince Rilian will wear the Ring of State. From this day forward, Narnia once again has more then one ruler! The histories shall record that King Rilian the Defender reigned in loving duality with his mother Queen Susan the Gentle for the duration of the war with the White Witch. All hail King Rilian the Protector!" Queen Susan declares she moves forward and places the State Ring on Rilian's finger

Everyone was gasping and whispering.

"Everyone hail King Regent Rilian the Defender! My his rein be long and true", Queen Susan says

Everyone echoed her call.

"Know this everyone he is trusted with his Regency and Advisers Cornelius, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin have the full power of the Narnia Monarchy! Till the day I walk back through these walls or the day were King Caspian X returns. And we reclaim our thrones", Queen Susan declares

Everyone cheers and Queen Susan gets on her horse with ease. She looks at her children wondering if she was making the right decision. She hoped she was right. And that her presence might frighten the White Witch. Or make Queen Susan's army stronger with her leading them.

"I love you my children", Queen Susan says

"We love you too Mother", they say

"Move out everyone!" Queen Susan says nudging her horse to the front of the troops

Everyone watches the Gentle Queen move out with the rear guard her children all waving her off with sad smiles and tears from the younger ones. Behind everyone on the Castle's walls the Standard of the Gentle Queen the Dove on the violet background was being taken down. Signally the Gentle Queen had left Cair Paravel.

In front of the army her standard was unfolded and they march into the daylight of the cold day to fight the White Witch…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

Susan had been with her troops for two weeks near the front line of the Battlefield. There had been growing pressure on her army to stand against the White Witch and her Allies she had gathered. Susan had been hard pressed to stop her from gaining anymore of Narnia's land. But it was still getting colder here. And Susan knew the White Witch was getting stronger and more powerful by the day.

Susan had been on the Battlefield more then once when she got here. Susan had taken to using her swords to fight because she didn't want to do close quarter archery. The last battle they had at the moment she had given the White Witch a scar to remember her by and the White Witch did the same too her. Susan hadn't had serious injuries yet. But she knew it was only a matter off time. As this was war and wars have causalities.

Susan knew they needed more numbers so she sent a message to Archenland in hopes King Sparhawk would send aid to her. As Narnia and Archenland were ancient allies and she hoped they would answer the call to arms and war. They needed every man, woman, dryad, centaur and animals they could because even though Susan didn't like to admit it the White Witch was gaining ground.

Susan had been getting updates from Cair Paravel and her son was doing great as regent. Like she knew he would. But she was afraid that one of the White Witch's minions would get to the Castle and take her children out. That was her greatest fear. That would just about end Susan.

What Susan didn't tell her children was that it was likely she was going to be killed in battle before this was all over. As she knew she was only really stalling the White Witch as she needed more backup if she was going to survive this War. Until Caspian or her siblings come. If they didn't she had a feeling she would die for real this time.

So Susan had been praying to Aslan. She was begging him to send help. To bring Caspian. Especially praying for her siblings to come and even the odds with the White Witch.

"Please Aslan I need my husband and my siblings to deal with her. I don't think I will be able to do it alone. Please bring them here. I need them and you. I feel like I am going to die. I am not scared of death. But please I need help. Yours or theirs. But both would be better", Susan prays

"Your Majesty the enemy is on the move", General Glenstone says

"Very well lets prepare for another battle", Susan says

* * *

 _Dawn Treader_

* * *

Caspian had spent the last four months off his voyage saying nothing to Peter, Edmund and Lucy about his wife. He saw as they talked how much they missed her and it was breaking his heart to cause them so much pain when he could easily erase it. But Aslan had told him not to tell them yet. So he was sticking by the promise. Even though it will hurt their friendship.

He missed his wife so much in these long months at sea. And he missed his children. He wondered how they were fairing after all these months. Because he didn't expect it to be this long away from home. But now they had found the swords they could head home after stopping at the threshold to Aslan's Country.

"Aslan's Country we must be close", Caspian says softly

Caspian was afraid that Peter, Edmund, Lucy and even Eustace would go back to their world. But he couldn't stop them. But he would hopefully now be able to tell them about Susan and their nephews and nieces. He also felt something was off. Like something wasn't quite right at the moment. And that troubled him greatly.

"Well we have come this far", Edmund says, "Pete?"

"We all go together", Peter replies

They all get in the longboat and start to stroke to the beaches of Aslan's Country.

"So, what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asks Eustace

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop. And I am sorry for the nasty things I said about Susan", Eustace tells them

"It's okay, Eustace. You were a pretty good dragon", Edmund says

"We forgive you", Peter says

"Would she?" Eustace asks

"She would. She was called the Gentle Queen for a reason", Lucy informs him

Caspian wanted to assure Eustace that Susan wouldn't blame him and would forgive him. But it wasn't the right time yet he felt.

"My friends, we have arrived", Reepicheep says softly

They pull up onto the beach and all jump out of the longboat. And they head up towards the towering waves. Eustace looks behind him and was surprised to see Aslan.

"Aslan", Eustace states

The others all turn to look at the mighty Aslan.

"Welcome, children. You have done well. Very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey maybe at its end", Aslan informs them

"Is this your country?" Lucy asks Aslan

"No, my country lies beyond", Aslan replies

"Is Susan in your country?" Edmund asks looking on

"Susan's story is her own", Aslan replies

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asks

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son", Aslan replies, "But you should know that if you continue…there is no returning to the ones you love"

"Then I won't go. I have people who need me back in Narnia. My wife and my children", Caspian reveals

"Your married?!" Peter exclaims shocked

"Yes. To best most kindest and gentlest person in the world", Caspian says with a smile remembering his wife which he hasn't seen in months

"Who?" Lucy asks

"Is it time Aslan?" Caspian asks

"It is", Aslan replies

"Who did you marry?" Edmund asks

"Your sister", Caspian replies simply

"Lucy didn't marry you!" Peter exclaims

"I meant High Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Susan of the Horn, High Queen of Ancient Narnia, Duchess of Southern March, Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion. The Archer Queen or Dove Queen. To the Radiant Southern Sun", Caspian says proudly all her titles

"She is dead!" the Pevensie's exclaim

"As I said Susan's story is her own but Susan's story is not yet over", Aslan replies

The shock on the Pevensie's faces was big. Even Eustace was surprised by what Aslan had said.

"Susan's alive?" Peter whispers

"Yes", Aslan replies

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Peter yells at Caspian

"You saw how much we were grieving!" Edmund adds

"I was told not too", Caspian replies

"I told him it was not yet time. Now the time has come", Aslan informs them

"How did she get here? She died", Lucy asks

"I gave her a chose to go on to my country or be with the man she loves", Aslan replies

"She has been with me ever since. We married not long after we were reunited. You have nephews and nieces", Caspian informs them

"Does Su even miss us?" Lucy asks timidly

"Every day. Never doubt that. Never doubt that for a second. Each day she missed you. Every day she wondered how you all were and were coping", Caspian replies with conviction

"Now my children you have a chose to make. Same as Susan. You can stay here in Narnia or you can return to your world. But know if you stay you will be dead on earth like Susan is. I am offering this to you given the circumstances of your lose and what is to come", Aslan informs them

"What do you mean about what is to come?" Reepicheep asks

"That you will find out when you return to Cair Paravel. Sir Reepicheep I know you want to go to my country but you are needed once more to assist the Kings and Queens of Narnia. But when the time comes I will lead you to my country. Would you do this?" Aslan asks Reepicheep

"Anything for my country and my Kings and Queens", Reepicheep replies

"Now children I will need your answer", Aslan says to the group

"Pete, Ed I want to stay. I want to see Su again. I miss my sister", Lucy begs

"So do I", Edmund says

"I want to too. I have missed her so. Eustace will you be ok with going back without us?" Peter asks his cousin

"I thought maybe I could stay? I understand if I can't and you don't want me too after all I have put you through. But I am a better person here then what I was before. Narnia has made me a better person", Eustace babbles

"Eustace you can stay. Can't he Caspian?" Lucy asks

"Of course. If Aslan approves", Caspian replies with a soft smile

"Eustace if you stay you will be dead in England. Do you want this?" Aslan asks

"Yes please", Eustace replies without hesitation

"Then so be it", Aslan says roaring

Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace feel magic go through them at Aslan's words. They all fall to their knees at Aslan  
"Welcome back King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant and Lord Eustace the Faithful", Aslan says with pride, "Rise all of you"

They all do with a smile and a feeling off peace in them.

"Now you must get back to Cair Paravel. Caspian, Peter, Edmund teach Eustace the sword. May you journey be swift", Aslan says to them

"Thank you Aslan", Caspian replies bowing

They all leave for the boat and Aslan watches them go with a heavy Heart

"I am sorry my children but everything is about to change. Be swift as the Gentle Queen's life and fate is in your hands and so lies the fate of all Narnia", Aslan whispers

* * *

Not hearing Aslan's words they get back on the Dawn Treader to head back to Cair Paravel. All the while Caspian telling them all about his family. Their sister Susan to their nephews and nieces. Which the Pevensie's and Eustace took great pleasure in hearing.

Not knowing about what was waiting for them when they get back…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _Two Months later..._

* * *

They had been on the Dawn Treader for months. But Caspian and the Captain told them they would arrive in Narnia soon.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy couldn't wait to see their sister again. After they thought her dead for so long. They STILL couldn't believe she was alive here in Narnia the whole time. Caspian had explained how Susan had a choice either to move onto Asian's Country or live the rest of her life in Narnia with Caspian. They were glad she chose Narnia. Now they would be seeing her again.

They learnt from Caspian about all his children with Susan and they couldn't believe they had so many nieces and nephews. Well they couldn't believe that Susan even had children. To them she hadn't been gone that long. Caspian had reminded them it had been 14 years for Susan. Caspian said Susan _had_ changed but she still loved them as much as she did when she had to leave them. And that she thought about them every day and hoped they would return.

Caspian told them that Susan has been longing for the day where Edmund and Lucy returned. Peter asked why not him and Caspian reminded Peter what Aslan said about Peter never being able to return. Peter had nodded in understanding.

Caspian couldn't wait to surprise his wife. She will be so happy that he found her siblings and cousin. AND he also bought Peter with him. He knew Susan believed she would never see her big brother again till they meet in Aslan's Country.

Eustace was nervous about seeing his supposedly dead cousin again. Now he knew she was alive he was eager to make up with her like he did the others. He was glad he stayed because here he felt free. And he had gotten to know his cousins better. He hoped he would get a chance with Susan too.

They could see Cair Paravel now. It looked just like before. It felt like home.

"It looks exactly the same", Lucy says smiling

"I tried to make it that way. Susan was a big help fixing the things I didn't know", Caspian comments smiling

"I can't wait to see her!" Lucy exclaims excitedly

"Bet Su is going to be shocked", Peter says smiling

"It serves her right for making us believe she died. Wonder if she will faint on us", Edmund says smirking

"Hopefully not. Just stay back a bit I would like to greet my wife before she faints", Caspian says jokingly

"Sire does it appear unnaturally cold for this time of year?" Reepicheep asks

"I don't believe so", Caspian says not worrying

They see people waiting at the docks for them. But none of them were Susan. Or even Gladstorm. But they did see their DLF Trumpkin waiting for them looking very tired. Now come to mention it everyone looked tired and tense.

"DLF!" Lucy calls to him

Trumpkin looks in shock seeing his friend again. His eyes widen at seeing King Peter and King Edmund too. Why were they here? What was he thinking he was glad they were! Aslan had answered the prays of the Narnians.

"Lucy", Trumpkin says smiling tiredly

Lucy hugs him tight.

"It has been so long", Lucy says pulling away

"14 nearly 15 years is a long time", Trumpkin agrees

Trumpkin greets Peter and Edmund and was introduced to Eustace who Trumpkin was suspicious about who could blame him in these times?

"Trumpkin my friend it is good to see you", Caspian says gripping the dwarfs hand

"You too your Majesty. We are glad your finally home", Trumpkin says relief seen clearly by the Monarchs

"What is going on? Where is Susan?" Caspian asks the dwarf

"Let's go up to the Castle sire. Get out of the cold", Trumpkin suggests

"Alright. How are the kids?" Caspian asks as they walk

"They are good sire. But a lot of things have changed in the months you have been gone", Trumpkin tells them

"What has changed?" Peter asks frowning

"A lot", Trumpkin replies shortly

"Where is Gladstorm?" Caspian asks suddenly

"Gone sire", Trumpkin says simply

"What do you mean?" Edmund asks

"Not here too many ears", Trumpkin tells them looking around

They all look at him in concern something was wrong. Why was Trumpkin so nervous? Where was Susan?

"How was your journey?" Trumpkin asks changing the subject

"It went well we got and found what we were after. And fished are Kings and Queen of Old and their Cousin out of the water some months ago", Caspian tells him

"So are you staying?" Trumpkin asks nervously at Peter, Edmund and Lucy

"Yes. Aslan gave us a choice. We want to stay here with Su, Caspian and our nieces and nephews", Peter answers for his siblings and himself

As they walked they noticed there seemed to be a lot of guards around the Cair.

"Caspian, Pete, Lu something is wrong. Look at all the guards", Edmund whispers

"They all look...kind of scared", Lucy says softly

"Something has happened", Peter states reading the looks of the guards

"We need to find out what is going on", Caspian says knowing that his friends were right

They go through the talks and again everyone was looking scared and nervous.

"Trumpkin what has happened?" Caspian asks

"Just a second sire", Trumpkin says

"Tell me now! Or take me too Su!" Caspian orders

"I can't take you to the Queen. But I will take you to the throne room", Trumpkin says wearily

"Why can't you take us too Su?" Peter asks frowning not liking this

"She is not inside the Cair", Trumpkin tells them

"What do you mean?" Edmund asks

"Just want I said", Trumpkin says opening the doors to the throne room

There was a table with Trufflehunter, Cornelius and others around it looking at a map.

"We have more then King Caspian returning", Trumpkin announcers

Trufflehunter, Cornelius and the others looked up shocked to see the Kings and Queen of Old. Said Kings and Queen could see the plausible relief take over all their eyes.

"Go get him", a dwarf says to a faun who nods and runs off

"Where is _he_?" Trumpkin asks

"He was needed in the apartments. He needed to check something when the ship was spotted", Cornelius replies

"It is good to see you sires", Trufflehunter says bowing

"It is good timing on your parts your Majesties", Cornelius adds bowing too

"That is enough what the HELL is going on?" Caspian demands

Suddenly a horn blows.

"Presenting his Royal Highness Prince _Regent_ Rilian Peter the Defender. Dual ruler of Narnia during these times of war and battles. Long Live the Regent! Long live Aslan!" A Minotaur booms

"Long Live the Regent! Long Live Aslan!" Everyone says in the room

There in the doorway was a teen. He had dark black locks and chocolate brown eyes that looked too old and weary too be in such a young teen.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy could see Susan clearly in the boy. Who was obviously her son. Caspian was trying to take in what the Minotaur said.

"Regent?" Caspian asks looking at everyone

"Yes Father. I guess I should welcome you and your party back officially. Who have you bought with you?" Prince Rilian asks

"They are your Uncles Peter and Edmund and your Aunt Lucy with their cousin Eustace. Peter, Edmund, Lucy this is your nephew Rilian my oldest son", Caspian says introducing them

They see the Princes eyes widen. And he too had a look of relief in his eyes. And was that _hope_. What the hell was going on?!

"Thank Aslan your here!" Prince Rilian exclaims, "He has answered Narnia's cry"

"What is going on? I demand too know why my son is _Regent_. When Susan is still Queen in my absence!" Caspian growls

"To mothers office Father. Professor Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep with me. It will be more _secure_ in there", Rilian orders firmly

Caspian and the others could see a true ruler emerge from Susan's and Caspian's eldest child. They could also see someone who had many concerns and responsibilities on his shoulders.

"Fine", Caspian says, "Lead the way"

They follow Prince Rilian. But they were stopped multiple times on the way through the halls.

"Your Highness we need to discuss more security measures", a Centaur says coming up to Prince Rillian

"Double the Guard at the gates", Prince Rilian orders

"It us already doubled sire", the Centaur says tiredly

"Then triple it. The people in the Cair _will_ be defended", Prince Rilian commands

"It will be done at once sire", the Centaur says bowing and rushing off

"Sire more people are asking for refuge in the Cair or Telmarine Castle", a male guard in uniform comes up

That had the Pensieve's, Caspian and Eustace more worried now. Why would Narnian's need refuge?

"Check everyone thoroughly. Try to fit more of the people at the Telmarine Castle as the Cair I am told is filling up and we can't afford anyone committing treason in the Cair. And nobody leaves the Cair once they are in!" Prince Rilian orders wisely

"Yes my Regent", the guard says hurringly away

"Wise decision Sire", Trumpkin tells Prince Rilian

"I want to try and keep the news of the Kings and Queen of Old have returned to the Cair. It will hopefully give mother an advantage she needs", Prince Rilian replies

They were at Susan's study now and everyone was ushered in. They sees maps with pins on them all around the room. The maps looked like _battle_ lines.

"That's it I have had enough what is going on!" Caspian booms

Prince Rilian sighs now looking _very_ tired and _very_ old for a 13 year old.

"Why are you ordering people around son?" Caspian asks a bit gentler

Prince Rilian looks at his father, his newfound Uncles and Aunt. He hoped they really were like his mother told him they were like.

Prince Rilian twists the Great Ring of State on his finger off and holds it to his father and other family to see the familiar ring.

"I was named by mother as Prince Regent of Narnia 3 months ago. Mother told me and the people of Narnia I was now ruling in 'loving duality with his mother Queen Susan for the duration of the war' her words not mine exactly", Prince Rilian reveals, "She even said how historians shall record that King Rilian the Defender reigned in loving duality with his mother Queen Susan the Gentle for the duration of the war with the..."

They all were shocked. Caspian felt his legs where going to give out. His beloved wife was fighting a war without him. She was out there _right now_ without him by her side. She was probably on the battle field right now alone. He broke his promise to her. He would never forgive himself if the love of his life died. He looked at his beloved wife's ring it hurt to think what that meant.

Peter felt shock his sister was leading an army to war. Susan had _never_ lead an army to war. Now she had and he wasn't at her side. He grips the handle of his sword tightly. If anything happened to his sister now he would never forgive himself. Looking at that ring he felt he had failed.

Edmund looked grimly at Susan's Ring of State. With the symbol of a dove and a horn on it. So familiar as she wore it when they reigned. Now was in her sons hand. Edmund knew like the others for Susan to give up that ring meant she didn't have much hope of returning home.

Lucy had tears in her eyes. Like her brothers and Caspian she knew what giving that ring to someone meant. It meant this war was so serious that Susan didn't expect to survive and had passed it onto her son so it can continue on in her family. It was tradition.

"Do you want the ring?" Prince Rilian asks them after some silence

"No it was tradition before the Golden Age for a a Great Ring of State to be passed on to the son or daughter of a reigning monarch. It is given when the monarch expects his or her heir to take over reigning", Peter tells his nephew

There was sombre silence again. Everyone knew that meant Susan didn't expect to come home.

"Who is she fighting?" Caspian asks at last

"Why all the security?" Eustace asks

"We fear there are spies among us like last time. I want to be a great ruler like Mother and you too Father. I have spent my time looking after the people, getting intelligence updates from the army and looking after my siblings including my newborn sister", Prince Rilian reveals

"Newborn?" Caspian asks temporary distracted

"Yes. Mother found out she was pregnant after you left", Prince Rilian tells him

"She gave birth just before she left the Cair with the army. Your newborn daughter has been in the care of nannies with your other young ones", Trufflehunter informs the King

"I will need to see them. But who is our enemy?" Caspian asks

"She left you a letter father", Prince Rilian says holding out a envelope

Cornelius takes out a crumpled envelope with a dove and horn seal on the wax seal. The symbols of The Ancient Queen of Narnia. The Gentle Queens symbols.

Caspian takes the letter and breaks the seal. He sees the familiar cursive writing of his wife. He decided to read it out loud as everyone in this room could be trusted.

 _Too My Beloved King Caspian X,_

 _If you are reading this then you have returned from your quest before I could return. If this is in your hands then our dear friend Cornelius and our beloved son have done what I asked and have kept this letter safe and placed it in your hands as soon as they were able._

 _My dear husband when I write this I look at our beautiful newborn daughter. Oh how beautiful she is. She has your hair and eyes. She will no doubt be her fathers daughter. She will grow up to be amazing like her Aunt Lucy._

 _But my dearest husband all is not well. We are being invaded. As I write this and look at our newborn daughter our people are dying on the front lines of battle without a leader. And without a leader facing this army our people will fail to hold the border and battle lines._

 _But my dearest husband with a heavy heart I have decided to depart with the rearguard to join our people in defending our lands and the lands my siblings have bleed for. For Edmund who has spilt the most blood because of this enemy and nearly died if it hadn't been for my valiant little sister Lucy's cordial saving his life._

 _I can't let the lands my family bled for and nearly died go to that_ _witch._ _I know when I write this it is slim I will make it back alive too you, our children and the rest of our people. My and our people's only hope with the enemy is too stall them long enough for you to come with our allies._

 _I will pray that Aslan will be swift and send you too me. Hopefully with my family before I met my demise by our most dangerous enemy._

 _I hope dear husband to see you, our children and hopefully my siblings again. But if I don't make it off the battle ground I now leave to join. I promise to wait in Aslan's Country for you all._

 _I will give you as much time as I can to prepare a counter attack._

 _But be warned my dearest love that our enemy is powerful and only Aslan, and all my people and siblings together were able to defeat her and her army last time._

 _You now might gave an idea of who I will name as our enemy. And I will now confirm that the enemy I now go to battle with is none other then Jadis the White Witch. The only who plunged Narnia into a hundred years of winter before we were able to defeat her and bring about the Golden Age._

 _But I must confess my love that I don't think I can defeat her by myself. So all I am doing is buying you time for Edmund, Lucy and if Aslan wills it Peter to arrive to lead an bigger army against her._

 _I have told Rilian too remind Archenland of their alliance with Narnia and their obligation to our Ancient Alliance dating back to King Lune. I hope they will honour it and send Warriors to our aid with hast._

 _Now my love a couple of last things before I leave. Consult the journals of my siblings about the White Witch. Hopefully they will help you. I advice you to read Edmund's first. He had the most insight on her._

 _Look after our children my love and know I always will love you all. I will await you with Aslan in his Country._

 _But I still will pray to my heart stops beating for you, my siblings and Aslan to answer my prays and come to our aid and ride out to join me._

 _Know I will always be in your heart. Even if I don't leave the battle line. And I know you will be in mine._

 _Love Always and Forever_

 _High Queen Susan the Gentle._

 _Wife of King Caspian X_

 _Queen Susan of the Horn_

 _The Dove Queen_

 _PS. Tell my siblings if they arrive I have and always will love them and that I KNOW we will meet again one day._

 _Now I ride to battle._

 _Long Live Aslan!_

Tears were failing down everyone's faces at Susan's words. But they also felt fear. They now knew who the enemy was. They know knew why everyone looked so scared around the Cair. Why Rilian was placed as Regent. Why he was afraid of spies. And why people were fleeing to the Telmarine Castle or the Cair.

It was the White Witch she was back. And their beloved sister/wife was now. Right now probably facing her on the battle field. With little chance of winning...

* * *

 _Susan_

* * *

Susan gasps in pain. She knew she didn't have much left in her to give. She was tired of fighting. She had taken a lot of injuries and she really didn't have time to heal probably before Jadis struck again.

Susan looks at the Southern Sun. Words from many years ago echo though her mind.

' _To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle'_

And the last phrase of words bought her strength.

' _Once a King or Queen of Narnia. Always a King or Queen of Narnia'_

Susan draws herself up. Readying herself for her last fight. Jadis would return to attack again within the next week or more. Maybe she should bring one last fight to the White Witch.

And Susan was sure that, that battle was going to be the death of her. But she would take the Witch down with her. If she couldn't she would take out the Witches army to buy her loved ones time to rally.

"Caspian, my darling husband I will always love you. Peter, Edmund, Lucy forgive me", Susan whispers into the sun as she gathered her strength to fight. One. Last. Time.

For her people, for her friends, for her children, and especially for her husband and her beloved siblings.

"Aslan be with me in my final days. Give me strength to do what must be done. And let my message of how sorry I am and how much I love and regret what has happened get to my husband, my children and my siblings so they know how much I loved them. And fought for them to the end. Please Aslan this I pray as I prepare to join you in your Country"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

Caspian was horrified that he had basically left his wife to handle the Greatest threat ever, in Narnian History alone. Doesn't matter that she fought the White Witch before. Caspian knew she HADN'T been in _direct_ battle with her before. And now he was terrified for his wife.

He was cursing himself for being away so long and for going on that voyage at all. What had he been thinking? He should have been at Susan's side from the beginning! Who knows what was happening right now at the front lines!

According to his son the last report from the battle front at been bad. And that report was three weeks old. There had been no more messengers from Susan since then. Oh how Caspian prayed to Aslan she was safe.

And as for Aslan why in the hell didn't he tell them that Susan and Narnia was fighting the White Witch?! Why didn't he warn them? Help them get back to Narnia sooner? Oh he would be having words with Aslan next time he saw him! And if the worst happens and Susan was died he would blame only Aslan for it as he could have gotten them to her sooner.

Now he was getting prepared to march with more soldiers to the battle line. He had seen his children and they had a tearful reunion and he had meet his new baby daughter. She was perfect and to think Susan had given birth to her all on her own.

But something Caspian also admired was that Susan somehow had found the strength to leave her newborn daughter and children to go into battle. How she did it he would never know. But maybe he would as he was leaving soon and he just meet her. The thought of not coming back to his children tore at him. But he knew it would be the thought of bringing their mother back to them that would drive him to leave.

"I promise I will bring your mother home", Caspian tells his children

* * *

Eustace didn't know what to say or do to make his cousins feel better. He had only heard briefly about the White Witch so he couldn't felt ease their fears. But he could see that his cousins were terrified for Susan. He could also see his three cousins seeming to change in aura and personality as everyone prepared too help at the Battle Lines.

Was this how his cousins really were? Was this how they were the last time with the White Witch?

* * *

Peter looks at his siblings all of them feeling guilt about the fact that their sister was fighting the White Witch alone without any help. And that they hadn't even known that all these months while they had been on the _Dawn Treader._ All together enjoying each others company. Susan had been fighting a battle against their greatest foe. Susan the sister they thought was dead, who ended up being alive, just might be now dying on a battle field without them.

Peter felt he failed as a big brother to help and protect his sister. Yes she was now technically older then him but she would always be younger then him in his mind. He prayed to Aslan that Susan was still alive now. But Peter wanted to know why DIDN'T Aslan tell them that Susan was in danger? That Narnia was in danger? And why hasn't Aslan intervened?

* * *

Edmund felt old memories enter his mind. Old memories of dark times that haunted him in his nightmares. Of when he betrayed his family to the White Witch. Of how he nearly lost them because of his betrayal.

Now he felt this was worse. He felt like he again betrayed one of his siblings. He felt he betrayed his kind, gentle, wonderful sister. He NEVER wanted any off his siblings even to face the White Witch. But now it was likely that Susan had. Because the White Witch hated his family and wouldn't NOT take an opportunity to kill one of them.

He looked at his weapons making sure he had everything he would need. The White Witch wasn't going to hurt his sister. And if they…were too late then she would die. By HIS swords…

* * *

Lucy felt fear. She had only just found out Susan was alive and that could all be taken away. Her sister was fighting the White Witch. Susan was NEVER a fighter. She was more used to negotiating treaties and dealing with dignitaries then fighting.

Lucy looked at her cordial. What was the army using since she had the healing cordial? How many had died because she had this? Would her _own_ sister be a death on her hands for having this cordial instead of them? Why didn't Aslan tell them? Why wasn't Aslan helping? But Lucy had faith that Aslan had a plan. Hopefully that included Susan being alive.

Lucy didn't know what she would do if Susan was now dead.

She looked at Peter, Edmund and Caspian all of them now ready to move out with the soldiers that her nephew managed to gather for them.

' _Aslan please let us arrive in time!'_

* * *

 _Battle Front…_

* * *

Susan looks at the letter she had. Her last words to her husband. Her last words. As soon she would be pulling her fine plan. She knew that they couldn't truly stop the White Witch without more help. Without Caspian or Lucy or Edmund or even Peter.

So her and Glenstorm had made. One. Last. Plan. It was going to be THEIR final stand. Susan had given all the soldiers a choice when the plan was laid out. They could fall back to the Cair and await their King. Or they could join their Queen in _sacrificing_ themselves by destroying the White Whites army so she would have to build it up again. So that their King and others could rally a larger army to go against the Witch. So she gave them a choice.

And NONE had backed down. They all were ready to go out in one final stand. Along with their Queen and honoured General. To make sure Narnia stood a chance in the future. And going out and dying alongside their Queen was a honour to all off them.

Susan looked at the messenger.  
"Ride swift and true to the Cair. I pray that Aslan protects your journey", Susan says to the messenger giving him the letter and the horn

The messenger bows deeply he knew what his Queen was going to do.  
"It has been an honour my Queen. May Aslan be with you", the messenger tells her leaping onto his horse

"And may Aslan help you rallying allies and help when we are gone", Susan replies

"I hope my Queen your victory is swift and you and the army's sacrifice will not be in vain", the messenger tells her bowing in his saddle before galloping away.

"I hope so too", Susan whispers

Susan watches the messenger disappear into the trees before she gets her armour and weapons. It was time for one last battle…

* * *

 _Not Far Away…_

* * *

Caspian felt like something was wrong. Yes it was getting colder the closer they got to the last know battle line position. But something was in the air.

"Does anyone feel like something is going to happen?" Lucy asks

"I feel it too Lu", Peter says looking around

"Something is not right", Edmund adds

"I feel it too. There is something in the air I can't place", Caspian replies

The others agreed with that. Something was wrong. Very wrong. It almost felt like Narnia herself was mourning. Not that anyone wanted to admit that to themselves.

Suddenly one of their scouts runs up to them.  
"Your Majesty's we just caught a horse rider. He says he is a messenger to the Cair from Queen Susan herself!" the scout exclaims

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy's eyes lighten up. Susan was still alive!

"Bring him here!" Caspian orders

"NOW!" Peter adds impatiently

The scout nods and runs away but is back within minutes with a rider who looked like he had seen better days.

"My King! Aslan has answered the Queen's and her Army's prayers and cries!" the rider says bowing in his saddle

"The scout says you're a messenger?" Peter asks harshly.

The rider looks at Peter, Edmund and Lucy in shock. Suddenly his grave face looks joyful.

"Praise be to Aslan! The Kings and Queen of Old! Oh how Queen Susan would be joyful right now!" the rider exclaims

"We are going out to join her", Caspian tells him

Suddenly the riders face changes and he looks grim.

"What is wrong?" Lucy asks a feeling off dread in her stomach  
"Your Majesty's. Your scouts were right I am a messenger to the Cair. But my message is a personal one", the rider replies

"Personal?" Caspian asks

"Yes my King. It is the final letter of Queen Susan too you", the rider admits

"Final?" Caspian chokes out

"Yes my King. As we speak the Queen is about to put the final plan she has at stopping the White Witch. Well stopping her for now", the rider tell them

"What is the plan?" Edmund asks feeling dread

"I believe the letter will tell you", the rider replies handing over a envelope with the seal of the Dove, "And this my Kings and Queen", the rider says holding out the Horn for them

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy's heart drops seeing the famous horn. It meant to them Susan KNEW she was going to die.

Caspian takes the horn then the letter and breaks the seal. He sees the elegant script off his wife. But what caught him was the tear stains.

 _My Beloved,_

 _This is not a time for formalities. Or long explanations. Or lies about how this will be alright._

 _But I need to tell you that by the time you get this. My Army and I would be wiped out._

 _This is my final play. Glenstorm and I will lead the Second Great Narnian Army into one last battle. Our hope is not for a win. But a draw. We hope to wipe out the White Witches army at the cost off us. So it will give you time to call on allies and gather a larger army to go up against her when she rebuilds hers._

 _There is nothing else I can do my love. My strength is spent. And my body is giving out._

 _Know I love you with all my heart. Tell our children I love them. Tell Rilian he will be one of the best rulers of Narnia that has ever lived. But most off all tell him his mother loves him and is so, so very proud off him._

 _Tell Edmund and Lucy I love them and to pass on my message of love too Peter._

 _Know I will await them and you in Aslan's Country. I will be there with Oreius, the Beavers and Tumnus who have long gone before me._

 _I hope my dearest love you will live a long life. That you live long enough to see our Grandchildren that I will never be able too._

 _I must go. Know I will ALWAYS love you._

 _Pray that Aslan is with me in my final moments. As you my love and my siblings will be in my thoughts as I pass into his embrace and let him take me to those who have gone before me._

 _I WILL see you again in Aslan's Country._

 _All my love,_

 _Susan_

 _PS: The Horn worked once. Why not again?_

Caspian had tears falling down his face as he finishes the letter. He could hear Susan saying she was going to sacrifice herself and the army to give him time.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace read the letter too and at tears falling hearing the hopelessness in Susan's writing.

"How long did she give you this?" Caspian suddenly demands, his mind going a mile a minute.

"An hour ago my King", the rider replies confused

"Then there is still time", Caspian replies

Peter, Edmund, Lucy suddenly realise what Caspian was going to do. He was going to order their group into a race. A race too save a Queen of Narnia. The race to save the best and most faithful Queen of Narnia that has ever been. Or ever will be.

A race not just to save a Queen.

But a Sister.  
A Wife.

A Mother…

* * *

 _Battle Lines_

* * *

Susan sat on her horse deathly calm. She knew she should be terrified she was going to die. But she wasn't. Peace had settled in her heart. Soon she would be with friends long gone. Soon she would give her beloved time to mass a bigger army against the White Witch and maybe, just maybe her siblings.

"My people we go into battle today with _one_ goal. To destroy the Witches army at the cost off our lives. We fight for our families, our friends, our cousins, our brothers and sisters, our nieces and nephews, our mothers and fathers, our uncles and aunts, our princes and princesses, our King, my Kings and Queen and Old and most of all we fight in the name of Aslan! I am deeply honoured to have fought alongside you all. And as my _last_ decree to you all I name us the second ever GREAT Narnian Army who will be known as the Army who sacrificed themselves for their Country and to give their Country a chance at countering the Witch when she regains strength. Today I am not your Queen. I am your comrade-in-arms who will die fighting alongside her comrades-in-arms. May today bring HOPE to ALL NARNIA! MAY NARNIA FOREVER REMEMBER YOUR NAMES! MY PEOPLE IT HAS BEEN AN HONOUR AND A PRIVILEGE!" Susan roars her speech.

The army cheers and raises their swords in salute. All feeling honoured to die alongside such a great and powerful Queen who was going to fight and die alongside them.

Glenstorm looked at his Queen who had been fierce and strong throughout this whole invasion. He was glad and honoured he got to see a Ruler of Old as they truly had been. All those centuries ago. Like his Great Grandfather liked telling him.  
"You know my Queen that my Great Grandfather was right about you", Glenstorm tells her

Susan looks at him questioningly.

"My Great Grandfather was General Orieus", Glenstorm reveals to her

Susan looks at him understanding in her eyes and she looks at him in a new light.

"Oreius was my siblings and I most trusted friend, General and Mentor. So I know he would be very proud of you", Susan tells him

Glenstorm looks at her hiding a small blush.  
"I am sure we will find out if your right", Glenstorm replies noticing the army approaching in the distance

"We don't need to meet him to know that my friend", Susan replies

Susan had noticed the enemy approaching too. She could hear the roar of the Witches Army. Susan ready's her swords. She could feel the air around the battle field change.

"Are you with me?" Susan asks looking at her General

She echoed the words said by Peter to Glenstorm's ancestor all those centuries ago. Used in the Battle that started the Golden Age and ended the Age of Winter.

Glenstorm looking at her. He just KNEW what to say.

"To the end", he echoes his ancestors words of so long ago

Susan sits up straighter and raises her swords earning a cheer from her army. Glenstorm draw his twin swords. Susan nods at him and he nods to her.  
"My Queen it has been an honour", Glenstorm tells her bowing his head solemnly.

"No my friend. The honour was mine. And you more then anyone have the honour off calling me Susan", Susan replies bowing her head in respect

"Then let Aslan be with us in battle Susan", Glenstorm tells her

"May he guide us to his country", Susan replies

Susan could see the Witches army is within archers distance. She gives the signal to the archers and the arrows fly through the sky raining down on the Witches Army.  
"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" Susan roars rearing her horse and launching forward into a gallop

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" the SECOND Great Army of Narnia roars launching forward with their Queen.

Glenstorm gallops alongside his Queen as the leopards leap out in front of them.

Susan felt Glenstorm at her side and felt comfort in knowing she was fighting with a friend once again. She saw the Witch in the back. She was her target.

They hit the first ranks of the Witches army with a mighty crash. Fighting soon breaks out Narnians fighting one on one. Susan's Men and Women gave everything they had. Their thoughts were on protecting Narnia. On bringing glory to Narnia. And every last one of them felt honour of dying alongside their Queen who has been fighting with them for the last few months.

Susan slashed left and right with Glenstorm by her side. They covered each others backs. As Susan's horse went down she was pulled away by Glenstorm from being pinned and killed under him.

Susan looks for the witch. She was her target. Glenstorm nods pointing at the Witch who was watching.

"JADIS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Susan bellows

The White Witch looks at the Ancient Queen of Narnia. Her foe in the last war and this war. She WOULD win this fight.

"Susan dear how have you been after our last meeting?" Jadis asks Susan as she reached her

"How have _you_ been after our last meeting?" Susan asks circling the Witch

"You know you can't win dear. Your all alone. There will be _nobody_ to save you this time", Jadis tells her

"I know. But I also know that Narnia is strong. They have Ancient Allies that will come to her aid and answer our call to arms. And long after I'm dead they will gather under my husbands banner and they WILL defeat you. And I sincerely hope I can watch your defeat from my place beside Aslan in his country", Susan declares

"Aslan has forsaken you!" Jadis declares

"No he hasn't. He is never far from those her believe in him. And when the time is right he WILL be there to help my Husband, and my heir in your defeat", Susan replies

"I will not rest to the line of Pevensie is dead!" Jadis growls

Susan laughs, "The line will _never_ be dead as long as my siblings still live"

"And where are they now? As you, their beloved sister, is about to die?" Jadis asks with a glint in her eyes.

"They are where they need to be", Susan replies simply

"Say your prayers Queen of Narnia", Jadis tells her getting ready to fight

"Say _your_ prayers Jadis", Susan growls

They both launch forward at the same time their swords clashing hard as they both fought for the kill.

The Battle raged on around the two rulers. The Ancient Queen of Narnia matching the White Witches sword, thrust to thrust. Both fighting with two weapons.

Jadis holding her famous wand with her sword in the other hand.

And Susan holding her now famous dual twin blades which she had used since the start of this invasion.

As they fought they both got cuts in on the other. But Susan was weakening. She was already injured from a battle not long ago.

She could see her army weakening. But so was Jadis's. She hears Glenstorm cry out. She tries to not let it distract her but she was injured and weak.

As Glenstorm went down the sword of Jadis slid into Susan's abdomen. Susan gasps in pain.

"Long live the Queen", Jadis tells her smirking on her victory

"Long. Live. Narnia!" Susan growls gathering up the last of her strength

She launches her swords forward one nicks the Witches side. The other slams onto the wand. And like her brother before her. Susan shatters it. Causing the blast to come from the wand. Knocking everyone over.

Susan had landed on the ground gasping in pain. She could feel the blood leaving her. She knew this was it. Her vision was darkening as death was taking her. She knew soon she would see friends that had long been gone. And that she missed deeply.

She hears as her eyes close a roar from the otherside off battle. She hears the words Jadis gasps.

"It can't be"

Susan then hears words come to her as her heart struggles to beat.

" _Queen Susan the Gentle, you have chosen?"_

" _I have", Susan thinks to the Great Lion._

" _IT IS TIME!"_

Susan then hears a lions roar in her ears as darkness and death claims her for itself. As Aslan's mighty roar fills her last conscious thoughts with peace knowing she was now in the hands of Aslan.

As her body lay broken on the fields of battle.  
As Jadis and her Army fled the fields.

As King Caspian the Seafarer and Navigator. As the Ancient King Peter the Magnificent. As Ancient King Edmund the Just. As Ancient Queen Lucy the Valiant rode weapons drawn onto the fields of battle.

As they arrived…

The Ancient Queen Susan the Gentle, Susan of the Horn, Defender of New Narnia. Queen of Ancient Narnia. Queen of Old. Queen of New Narnia. Archer Queen. Dove Queen. Duchess of the Southern March. Sister of Kings Peter and Edmund and sister of Queen Lucy. As the Wife and Beloved of King Caspian the Tenth. As the Mother of the Regent and Heir of Narnia's.

As they arrive the so many titled Queen's heart stopped beating…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

 **Cliff Hanger...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

 **Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

 **Chapter .6.**

* * *

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy rode into Battle with the rearguard following them. They saw many Narnian's fighting or had fallen injured or dead on the ground.

"Lucy start to give you cordial out! Save as many as you can!" Caspian orders

Lucy nods getting off her horse and starting to run to the injured. Caspian, Peter and Edmund saw the White Witch looking at them shocked and with fear. Before she turns and begins to flee with what remains of her army.

They start to ride after her. But it was Peter that spotted a figure laying in a pool off blood. Where the White Witch had stood just moments ago. Black hair strewed out everywhere. Having fallen out of its braid.

"Susan!" Peter yells in panic

Caspian and Edmund see her too. All three jump off their horses and rush to the downed Ancient Queen.

She was laying in a large pool of blood. Her armour was damaged and they saw a huge wound in her abdomen and side. Her face had what looked like glass on it with other scratches covering her face and neck that didn't have armour on it.

Her skin was deathly pale and she looked dead.

"Su!" Caspian calls gently shaking her.

Edmund puts his fingers to her neck.

"Come on", Edmund murmurs

Edmund tries frantically to find a pulse and couldn't find on.

"She isn't breathing", Peter says panicked

"She hasn't got a pulse", Edmund says just as panicked.

"LUCY!" Caspian yells as he gets the armour off Susan.

Lucy runs to them after she had been helping Gladstorm and gasps seeing Susan's condition.

"She isn't breathing or has a pulse", Peter tells her

"Ed chest compressions, Caspian give her breaths, Peter pressure on her stomach wound. I will give her cordial in the mouth and wound. We must get her breathing and her heart beating again!" Lucy orders taking charge

They all rush to do what she says. As Lucy administers the cordial in Susan's mouth first then in the wound. Lucy saw many other wounds on Susan. Some were old, but still needed to be healed.

"Come on", Lucy mutters as she tries her best to heal and fix the wounds so they could move her.

"What can we do?" Trumpkin and Eustace ask rushing over

Reepicheep scurries over too.

"Get a litter! We need to get her to camp", Lucy states

"Right away my Queen", Trumpkin says rushing away.

"Sure Cousin", Eustace says running away towards Trumpkin.

"What about me?" Reepicheep asks

"Pray to Aslan. We ALL need to pray he doesn't take Susan now", Lucy tells them as she works.

"Su please we didn't just find out you are alive for you to die again", Peter begs as he helps Lucy with putting pressure on the wound.

"Please Su come back. Please I miss my sister. Come on. Come on", Lucy begs.

"Come on Su. Fight. Come on don't let Jadis win! We NEED you!" Edmund begs as he does chest compressions.

"Please my Love, My Queen, my other half. Please don't leave me!" Caspian begs breathing in her mouth.

They worked to try and save the Ancient Queen. But where they too late?...

* * *

 _In-Between_

 _Aslan's Country_

* * *

Susan gasps looking around at the beautiful meadow she had appeared in. The sun was so bright and felt so good on her skin.

She wasn't feeling any pain and she felt lighter. This place felt peaceful and calm. Where was she? What happened?

She then sees friends walking towards her smiling. Tumnus, the Beavers, Orieus, and Mr Fox were walking towards her all smiling at her.

"My Queen", General Oreius says bowing with emotion in his eyes

"Oreius my dear old friend", Susan replies smiling and hugs him tight.

Oreius smiles and hugs his Queen back.

"My Queen it is good to see you", Tumnus says with tears in his eyes

"You too dear friend", Susan replies hugging him tightly.

It had been so long. Why had it been so long?

"My Queen it is good to see you again", Mr Fox says bowing.

"Good to see you my Queen", Mr Beaver says

"Dear it is good to see you", Mrs Beaver says smiling, "It has been so long"

"Why has it been so long…", Susan trails off as a magnificent Lion approaches them.

"Queen Susan, daughter of Eve, you have done so well", Aslan says

"Aslan!" Susan exclaims rushing to kneel before him.

"Rise Queen of Narnia", Aslan says breathing on her

Susan's eyes widen as memories come back too her. Her dying on earth. Her arrival back in Narnia. Caspian. Her children. The war. Gladstorm. Her People. Jadis. The duel. Dying…

"I am in your Country aren't I Aslan?" Susan asks softly in resignation

"Yes you are dear one", Aslan confirms

"I am dead", Susan states her eyes misty.

She throws her arms around Aslan and hugs him. Tears falling as she realized she had left her children, her husband and possibly her siblings.

"That is still to be decided dear one", Aslan replies nuzzling her comforting

"What does that mean?" Susan asks pulling back

"You are hovering between life and death dear one. At this moment your love ones are working to save your life", Aslan informs her.

"But Jadis. She stabbed me in the abdomen. And I have other wounds. I can't survive that", Susan replies confused.

"Susan, Queen of Narnia, do you truly want to come farer into my Country? Leaving behind everyone else?" Aslan asks her

"Aren't I already in your Country?" Susan asks

"Not truly dear one", Aslan replies

"I have a choice?" Susan asks confused.

"You do. You can either walk with us farer into my Country or you can go back to those that still need you", Aslan replies

"What do I do Orieus? Tumnus? I have missed you all so much", Susan asks looking at each off her old friends

"We have missed you too my Queen, my friend. But we will still be waiting here if you do decide to go back", Orieus replies

"We will still be with you no matter what you decide", Tumnus says wisely

"Aslan?" Susan asks looking at the Great Lion

"I can't make your choice for you dear one. You must have the WILL to survive and to continue on", Aslan replies softly looking at the Ancient Queen.

"Jadis is still alive?" Susan asks looking at her friends and Aslan.

They nod.

"Narnia is still in danger?" Susan asks looking at them still.

They nod again.

"MY people still being killed?" Susan asks looking at them.

They again nod at her solemnly.

"Then I can't stay here. Narnia needs me and I have a duty to my Country and People. As well as my family. I _can't_ rest knowing my Family, Country and People are still in danger from Jadis and her army", Susan says standing up straight.

All her friends and Aslan look at her proudly.

"Tell my Great Grandson I am so proud of him", Orieus says to his Queen.

"I will", Susan promises.  
"Tell Lucy I will be waiting for her when her time comes. And that I hope it is not for many years", Tumnus says

"I will my friend", Susan promises

She lets tears fall as her friends become blurry. As she started to leave them.

"Queen Susan the Gentle, Ancient Queen of Narnia, Wife of King Caspian the Tenth, the Seafarer and Navigator. I declare you Queen Susan the True and Defender. Defender of Narnia and her People!" Aslan declares roaring.

The scenery begins to change.

"Aslan how am I surviving?" Susan asks as she feels herself living this place off peace.  
"The cordial of the Fire Flower does wonders if it is given in time", Aslan replies roaring.

His roar fills Susan's ears as she falls into darkness. As she leaves Aslan's Country behind…

* * *

As her soul travels back to her body from Aslan's great Country…As her heart starts too beat…

* * *

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were in tears as they decided to stop. They couldn't save their wife and sister.

But just as they give up. They think they hear a roar in their ears. Aslan's roar.

Susan's body takes a rattled breath and gasps for air. Her eyes flicker but don't open.

The four gasp as they see Susan start to breath and her heart starts to beat. As her wounds start to heal.

"Get a litter! We need to get her to Camp!" Caspian orders

Caspian and the others sob in relief as they realized that Susan had come back too them.

But would she wake up? Would she really survive this when her heart hadn't been beating for so long? Would she survive when her lungs and brain hadn't been getting oxygen for so long?

What would happen now?

Would Susan _truly_ really be alright?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
